legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Chairman's Final Message/Transcript
Part 1 Episode 7: The Chairman's Final Message: Part 1 '' '''Hargrove:' I was hoping you two would show. Mustang: Give up, Hargrove! It's over! Hargrove: Do you really believe this will end with me? Mustang: We do! Hargrove: Blind as usual. If you truly believe this ends with me, then you'd all be dead already. But here we are and you're all still alive. Freeze: Millions have already died because of what you're done!!! Hargrove: But what did I do? (Chuckles) You should know that I never started this. I'm just finishing it for him. Mustang: Who?! Hargrove: I am sorry. But I'm afraid you will never know. (Hargrove tries to kill Mustang, but fails and the two engage in a fierce fist fight. Freeze tries to help. Back at the rig.....) Locke: That's all of the Space Pirates! ???: You could never find her, could you? (Agent Michigan is seen, eyes all red.) California: Mich? What happened to you? Mich: Hargrove killed Luna fifty years ago! It took you all this long to get to this obvious point! Kimball: It wasn't all like that! Mich: ENOUGH!!! (Fully corrupts) You're all done! (Mich charges forward at high speed and punches Buck down down. Kimball uses her rife and shoots at him but Mich brings out a shield blocks the bullets. He then grabs a grenade at Kimball and a few others they they quickly jump behind cover) Harper: Mich, stop! (Mich's hand suddenly starts to glow and he fire a beam out his hand knocking Harper away) Flash: He has magic! Kimball: How is that possible!? Locke: I don't know! But if we don't take him down he'll destroy us all! (Locke starts shoot his rife at Mich but Mich creates a magic barrier. He then fires another beam of magic cause an explosion which everyone near by jumps out the way. California uses his Railgun which hits Mich but he does not seem effect much) California: Mich stop! I don't want to fight you! Mich: Like I give a shit what you want! (Mich charges up his power and starts fire beams everywhere. Everyone is trying they're best to avoid the attack. During the attack a Hornet arrives and out comes is Sunset Shimmer) Sunset: What happened to you? Mich: I've become what the Chairman wanted me to! Sunset: But YOU didn't want to. Mich: I no longer matters. He has a number of weapons that can kill us all. I'm ending this before he does! Sunset: Something's wrong with you, Mich. But you don't have to be like that. Let me show that there's another way. (Magic begins to glow around Sunset and she begins to transforms. She becomes Daydream Shimmer) Daydream Shimmer: Though the magic of friendship! (Sunset and Mich charge at each other creating a powerful shockwave pushing each other back. They both then start to fire beams of magic. They get caught in a beam struggle. Mich's beam starts pushing Sunset's back. Then arriving at the scene are Sora and Biyomon) Sora: MICHIGAN! DON'T DO THIS! Biyomon: PLEASE MICH! (Michigan looks at Sora and Biyomon and remembers them being his friends) Mich: (His eyes turn back to normal) Sora...? Biyomon...? (Seeing Mich calmed down Sunset pushes Mich's beam back and it hits Mich) Mich: NOOOOOO!!! (Michigan and finds himself in a white void and he sees Sunset) Daydream Shimmer: Take my hand, and I will show that there's another way. (Mich takes Sunset's hand and they both return to normal and are both back with the others) Mich: I'm sorry. I never thought this would get out of hand. Sunset: It's okay. And going by my experiences, they'll forgive you. (Mich smiles.) Part 2 Episode 8: The Chairman's Final Message: Part 2. (Aboard the Staff of Charon, Hargrove and Mustang continue to fight. Hargrove knocks Mustang to the ground, and Freeze starts to fight Hargrove. Freeze knocked to the ground and Hargrove points a gun at him.) Hargrove: You and your Father have been thorn in my side for far too long! If only he didn't interfered with my plans 50 years ago. And now, you will all die! (Mustang gets up and shoots Hargrove in the back and shoulder. Hargrove stumbles into an escape pod. The father and son follow after him. The two pods land onto the Rig. Hargrove stumbles out of the pod and is bleeding out.) Hargrove: You will all die!! HE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!! HE WILL KILL YOU!!! HE WILL ONLY UNITE ALL OF THE FORCES I'VE DONE BUSINESS WITH!! (Dies) (Freeze points his pistol at Hargrove.) Mustang: Don't do it. He's gone. Freeze: I just wanna make sure it's all over. Mustang: It is. You don't have to put rounds into his already dead body. (Later aboard Infinity...) Mustang: So what is going on now? Lasky: They're making it official. Reporter: The clock has finally stopped on Malcom Hargrove, the former Chairman of the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee. Order forces have launched an operation to eliminate the traitorous former Chairman and have successfully completed their mission approximately 5 hours ago... (The crew of Infinity rejoice. Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location, someone angrily watches the broadcast.) ???: (Russian) He has failed me! TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Transcripts